


Teleport to Him

by helloreadthissmut



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, NSFW, One Shot, Sex, Teleportation, one night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloreadthissmut/pseuds/helloreadthissmut
Summary: Kylo has been trying to reach Rey for many moons...so many he has lost count of them. He finally reaches her and both of them have been missing each other and wanting a second chance at their spark. One thing leads to another and Rey ends up in Kylo's Emperor Bedroom...





	Teleport to Him

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by rumors for the next installment of Star Wars. This is a smutty one shot as I specialize in that.
> 
> NSFW

“You can’t avoid me forever.”  
“Go away from me!” Rey shouts into her empty room.  
“I know you can hear me. And I can see you.”  
Rey shuts her eyes, conflicting feelings rising within her just like every time they “force connected”.  
“I know what you’re feeling.”  
“You know nothing,” she coldly says, while tears fall down her face.  
“Rey,” Kylo gently calls out for her, “I want to call a truce.”  
“A truce?” She angrily asks, then makes the mistake of opening her eyes and sitting up in her bed and facing Kylo.  
Her heart begins racing. He looked as handsome as ever.   
“I’ve been reflecting these past few moons or so...I don’t know...I’ve lost track of time.”  
“Reflecting on leaving the dark side?”  
“No...there’s a different way. A balanced way...it’s a secret that I can’t even share with you. But it will bring balance to everyone in our lives.”  
“How can I trust you?”  
“Rey, this is a new idea you will be on board with. Equal resources for all. No one will suffer in our land anymore. I need your...perspectives. Since you are strong with the Light.”  
“So tell me...what do you want to know?”  
“I need to know...if you are willing to forgive me and reconsider my offer?”  
“I don’t know. You’re not telling me enough. I do sense the Light within you-“  
“Only for balance,” Kylo insisted, “Rey...”  
Kylo holds out his bared hand to her.  
“Connect with me, Rey. Like before. Come touch me.”  
Rey was very uncertain but very intrigued. She bared her own hand and slowly closed the distance between them.  
That powerful connection courses through both of them once again.   
She can hear him gently call for her, although he doesn’t speak a word. She moves closer to him , wanting to hug him. She can almost feel his embrace around her back and she clings to him tighter.  
“We’re closer than ever,” she smiles.  
“Rey, open your eyes.”  
Rey opens her eyes and realizes she is inside of Kylo’s bedroom. It was majestic, suitable for an Emperor.  
“How did-“  
“Enough talking,” Kylo commands, then proceeds to crash into her mouth.  
He easily overpowers her as he presses his erection into her body. Only his pants & her clothing separate them. Rey has no objections.  
“I will treat you as my Empress tonight.”  
That was the last thing Kylo spoke as he began to stroke and massage her body.  
Rey felt her entire body heat up and grow aroused. Kylo went and loosened her pants to slide down. She wore a cloth thong underneath her pants, he slides down her thong before beginning to tease and play with her most sensitive spot and she emitted noise. Noise that further hardened his erection. He had sudden visions of Rey pleasuring herself late at night on Jakku. He tried to mimic her movements and she responded with more noises.   
Kylo removed his pants as quickly as he could and prepared to position himself above her.  
“I’ve never done this before,” Rey quickly admits, aroused but very embarrassed. Kylo doesn’t change his expression towards her. It is full of desire, hope, and romance. Rey doesn’t say anything else and braces herself for what is to happen.  
She feels heat against her entrance. She wasn’t expecting that. She relaxes a little more and Kylo presses inside of her. She groans in pain as her body tries to accommodate him. She feels a stinging pain as Kylo finishes breaking her virginity. She believes in that moment that a physical part of her will always be his. He continues to pleasure her clitoris and she temporarily forgets the pain. A rush of pleasure and sensation travels to her groin and she pants as her heartbeat increases. Kylo slowly increases his pacing while keeping a somewhat regular rhythm while pleasuring her. She can sense that Kylo is feeling a pressure and pleasure inside of him. Kylo suddenly presses her wrists down onto the bed and increases his pacing further. He can sense she is slowly losing arousal within her body and he releases on wrist so that he can pleasure her once again. He can feel her growing closer…as he is also growing closer. He cannot tell if the building of pressure is from him or from her.  
She moans the name given to him at birth and he decides not to correct her this time.  
He removes the grip on her wrists and focuses on multi-tasking to bring himself and his empress to orgasm. It had been so long since he felt the desire to sexual pleasure. His interest had been reignited since they touched hands.  
Rey suddenly cries out as she climaxes just as Kylo’s body reaches the point of no return. The sweet release of both of their orgasms send waves of euphoria through their bodies. This combined with their force fusion gave them indescribable feelings of belonging and surreality. Rey clings onto Kylo’s rear as they laid together joined as one. When Kylo removes himself from her body, she reappears in her room.


End file.
